


When the darkness comes

by rosalina2124



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Alec gets hurt out on patrol will his family be there for him during his time of need? And will he let his guard down long enough to let them do it? Underneath the echoesBuried in the shadowsThere you wereDrawn into your mysteryI was just beginningTo see your ghostBut you must knowI'll be here waitingHoping, praying thatThis light will guide you homeWhen you're feeling lost I'll leave my loveHidden in the sunFor when the darkness comesNow the door is openThe world I knew is brokenThere's no returnNow my heart is not scaredJust knowing that you're out thereWatching meSo believe I'll be here waitingHoping, praying thatThis light will guide you homeWhen you're feeling lost I'll leave my loveHidden in the sunFor when…





	When the darkness comes

Chapter one  
Warm tears stain his cheeks as I find myself holding him,comforting him quietly,whispering nonsense words in his ear. He’s in pain, but won’t let anyone do anything for him, Caterina gave him something earlier to help,and it did a little bit,but outside of that there’s not much we can do. We can keep him comfortable,keep an eye on him, but that’s it. I’ve been laying beside him for the last hour,mindful of the burns on his back,they are pretty bad,it was some sort of chemical that caused it,the person who were after was possessed by a demon,and he fought hard,he thew this chemical,bleach we’re thinking,right on his back. It hurt him like hell,it hurt him so bad,he was completely doused in it. Caterina had to cut his clothes off of him,he was limp during that,he didn’t fight back,no energy to.

I know Jace is feeling his pain as well,which is hard on him, Mom and I sent him away,to go lay down,he needs rest with this, he needs his strength,he wants to be here for him but it’s not the time nor the place right now. “Shh,shh you’re alright Alec, I know it hurts,I wish you would let me do something,can I at least place a cool towel on your back,it would help,at least give relief”I murmur as he lays his head against my chest,he’s tired,he’s done,as much as I’m the younger sister,he needs me to be the eldest right now, he needs the comfort. “OK Iz, it’s worth a shot, any relief will help,I’m tired of being in pain it hurts so bad,it feels like someone is just shredding my skin”he murmurs admitting the pain he’s in, if I could take this away from him I could,I hate seeing him in pain,he’s miserable and it’s obvious,he’s just been pulling the tough guy act and not admitting it. With mom and dad gone so much he takes care of us,so he feels like he need to have this facade as the old brother,as our protector,he doesn’t let himself be taken care of very much, he only lets his walls down with me,Jace,or Magnus. Everyone else he’s shy,guarded,he won’t admit he’s in pain,that he needs to be taken care of,he won’t admit what he needs. He’s letting his guard down with me just because we’re alone,he’s been acting tough in front of Caterina,but I know that he was hurting then,he was just suppressing it,until mom came into the room,then he lost it,broke down,he had had it at that point in time. “Ok,I’ll go get a damp towel, I’ll be right back I promise,I’m not going far”I murmur as I kiss him on the forehead and he relaxes,knowing he’s safe. He let’s me leave, secure in knowing I’ll be back,he knows I won’t leave him,that I won’t go far. I manage to find a towel,and I run it under the sink,making sure the water is just the right temperature,not freezing cold,but not fiery hot either. I make my way back to him as promised,and I sit on the edge of the bed,placing a cool hand on his shoulder. I help him onto his stomach,like he was earlier,and he nods his thanks,too tired to come out and say it. I place the towel across his back,removing the gauze a little bit to expose the burned skin. He automatically relaxes,which tells me it’s helping,even a little bit. I start singing an all to familiar lullaby,one that’s been passed down,he sings it to us when we’ve had nightmares or have just been ill in general,and now it’s my turn to do it for him. Par les chemins creux de la lande Les noirs lutins les loups-garous La nuit venue en sarabande Se poursuivent comme des fousJ'entends du bruit près de la porte Ferme les yeux mon petit gars Le méchant loup garou emporte Les enfants qui ne dorment pas. I feel him relax as I soothingly run a cool hand through his hair,rubbing his mid back softly. Before I know it he’s fast asleep,and I find myself laying back down beside him taking one of his rough hands in mine,and he squeezes it lightly. Before I know it I’m asleep myself, hands intertwined in his, the last thoughts on my mind being that he’s safe and sound,and some how he’ll be ok,we’ll get through it,it’ll be hell for a few days,but he’ll make it through,he has us for support. Buried in the shadows There you were Drawn into your mystery I was just beginning To see your ghost But you must know I'll be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when the darkness comes Now the door is open The world I knew is broken There's no return Now my heart is not scared Just knowing that you're out there Watching me So believe I'll be here waiting Hoping, praying that This light will guide you home When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love Hidden in the sun For when…nd being that he’s safe and sound,and some how he’ll be ok,we’ll get through it,it’ll be hell for a few days,but he’ll make it through,he has us for support.


End file.
